


Don't Look In Their Eyes

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So wait here, sound the alarms/Throw up your arms/We've brought the entire army and we're starving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look In Their Eyes

They didn't know. That's all they say later, they didn't know. Didn't realise what going into the army could mean, didn't know what it meant. Didn't understand that there was a chance - just that tiniest of chances that they might find themselves at war, might find themselves on the front lines, firing guns and screaming their heads off in terror-anger-confusion. They spend days, weeks, months, thinking every day is going to be their last. They all survive, come back intact - physically at least. (Changmin doesn't talk about the first man he killed. Jaejoong pretends he never knew how young some of them were. Yunho tells no-one about the way he felt when he realised the solder dying under his hands was a girl. Yoochun doesn't cry any more. Junsu's just given up speaking.)


End file.
